


Still Worth It

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt – trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Worth It

"Remind me again when I signed on to do this?" Duo brushed his bangs back away from his eyes, carefully using his forearms instead of his hand, which was covered in a black protective glove.

Looking up from the garbage bag he was splitting open, Trowa snorted. "When you told Commander Une that the guy was probably stupid enough to stick the knife he used in the closest trash can."

Duo let out an exasperated sigh and immediately made a face at inhaling the aromatic smells of two industrial sized dumpsters contained within a secured room that happened to have no windows and a ventilation system that had been purchased by a government agency at lower bidder prices. "We're supposed to be her top agents. I figured she'd send someone else to look through this." He made a sweeping gesture to indicate the open bags of garbage that completely covered the floor and here and there were piled up in the corners like wind sculpted snow banks.

"I'm sure she appreciated the suggestion that Wufei use it as a training exercise on search methods and evidence handling." Trowa set the bag aside he had been looking through and moved towards the next one. "You know he's going to get you back for that. He hates dumpster diving worse than you do."

"Hey, trainees need to learn about the less glamorous parts of policing. It’s a good reminder that most of the job is about hard work and not getting medals for saving the world. The sooner the better I always say."

Trowa's snort echoed around the room. "Sending that last group to Une’s office for a /complete/ uniform inspection might have helped her make this decision."

Grinning, Duo reached for the closest bag and ripped it open. "I have the memo she sent about there being no regulation under garments framed on my wall. It was worth it."

Trowa raised an eyebrow and looked around the room that was covered in torn garbage bags and various types of refuse. "We are going to have to catalogue and rebag all of this you know."

"Still worth it."

"I'm going to have to shower in the locker room before Quatre will even let me in the car let alone the house."

With a smirk, Duo reached into the bag with one gloved hand and brought out a knife, the blade of which was still coated in what appeared to be dried blood. "Still worth it."


End file.
